Remembering the Pain
by Mia Gone Mad
Summary: A story written by Siy Rowling and yours truly. When memories become too much, and enemies are closing in, it seems the Cullens and the Blacks have no choice but to work together.
1. A Fire's Blaze

**Mia: ELLO ALL! This story is being co-written by me(Wandsandwings) and my buddy/sister Siy Rowling! She prefers to be called . . . Skippy? What the hell kind of name is that?**

**Siy/Skippy: Well you know what? I shall be called Skippy the Iron Frog from now on! The Frog demands it!**

**Mia: Fine! Then I will be Marvelous Matilda! Now on to the story Skippy! **

**In sync: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

_1789 London, England_

"_Breathe in. Out. And get down!" A girl said, trying to stay calm as the sooty strawberry blonde tried to grasp her half sister who pulled away, tears welling in her eyes that wouldn't fall. _

"_Mum!" The distraught girl called desperately. The blonde sobbed but shook her head firmly, seeing that the charred body sprawled across the floor was definitely dead. The rusty brown-red eyes of the new-born vampire with ebony hair girl swam with the unshed tears, even as a determined look was pulled into place over grief. She nodded grimly and gave up on their mother. _

"_We need to go through the kitchen to the back door," The once crying girl shuddered, feeling her body react to the heat. Being a new born allowed great strength but bad reactions to heat and fire. Both of which were surrounding the two half-sisters. _

_The blonde only nodded, allowing the girl with ebony black hair to pull her to the kitchen and then out the door to the clear air. Gasping in lung-fills of fresh air. After the shock had worn off, it finally set in. They were exiles, never to return home, mother-less, and scared. Really they had never been shown the real world, cooped up in stuffy boarding schools or libraries learning how to curtsy and play nice with the other ladies as well as attract a decent husband so they too could have families one day. But now they were savages and who knew what would happen if either of their fathers ever found them? _

_The dark haired girl growled, a low feral sound, and suddenly the whole flaming house caved in on itself, having a savage burst of energy, heat spread to what seemed for miles and the flames licked out trying to reach farther and farther out, capturing more and more of the lawn. After only moments there was nothing left of the house, but, to the group in the front of the house started to become worrisome, the fire didn't seem to be dying, in fact it only rose higher like something fueled it even after the yard was fried to ashes. Soon the people went from satisfied at their work to frightful of the fire._

_The fire grew like red hot fury and then even the wind was howling like it was punishing them for their misdeed. One of the men fell to their knees, tears streaking down his old and wrinkled face. _

"_Fear not children! For it is only God praising us of our victory over the soulless creatures. Hallelujah! Praise the Lord!" He cried allowing his voice to echo. Though the younger people were convinced that it was their lord thanking them for doing a good deed, some of the more doubtful people began to back away as the fire grew closer, hotter, burning brighter. While more and more of the mob allowed themselves to fall onto their knees as their death grew closer and closer never slowing only growing faster and taller, some of the more logical villagers knew it was merely a fire gone awry, grabbing buckets of water to try to put it out. _

_Pure hatred pooled in the two girls very souls. Their mother was dead and they were condemned to live as rejects. There was no voice of reason, just power. And then they were off. It was so natural to see the people they had once shared a town with as prey. To stalk them silently from the shadows before leaping on them. So easy._

_Though they were no longer human, there was one thing that nagged at them sometimes pulling the girls from their furious hunting. These were the people who'd watched them grow up, helped them during their hard ships, even sometimes supported them financially. _

_Suddenly it was all so fast and burning and there were screams piercing the night air. Only one building survived in the whole fire. No humans were as lucky. With blood on their clothes and a new darkness in their eyes, the girls left the remains of the village and left to find a new place to live. A new life. _

_Current Day, Spoons Washington_

I jack knifed up from my daydream; it had been far too real this time. Pulling long unruly red blonde hair from my face, I sighed. Glancing around there was no sign of James though I thought I heard him somewhere in the West wing, probably prowling around with Derek or something. Sighing heavily, I fell back on the large bed and looked at the ceiling.

I probably should have gotten up but I just didn't have the drive to put on a happy face for the coven. I knew Bella had days like this as well. Where everything, all of the years and mistakes, caught up with her. We called them mortal days.

After just another moment of silence I heaved myself off of the bed and shook my mane of hair out of it's barrette. Any other normal person would have just laid in bed knowing they could. But I wasn't just any normal person. I was Nirvana Black, co-leader of one of the worlds' largest covens. Bella couldn't do everything on her own whether she fancied herself superwomen or not.

And that was the morning that began the end.

**Marvelous Matilda: Nicely done my Peter loving friend. **

**Skippy the Iron Frog: Thank you, and I have decided the Skippy is a far too childish name. *distasteful sound here* I shall now be called ! **

**Mia: Yeah right. How bout I call you Siy, or I'll call the alligator over here for snacks. **

**Siy: *nervous look* read and review! ;D**


	2. More Threats

**Mia: Ello again peoples! Do we have any readers out there? *Taps laptop glass from the inside, trying to get someone's attention* **

**Siy: *Pulls Mia back* Don't break the freaking glass! Then they can't read the next chapter!**

**Mia: Oh right.**

**Note to Readers~ It is entirely possible that you have met these characters before! I, Mia, used them in a different story, though we are putting new life and personality into them! **

_Bella POV _

I walked around my mansion idly, looking for something that couldn't be found. I knew that Nirvana hadn't been down yet because she was either A. having 'fun' with James, or B. having a mortal day. There wasn't much that could keep Vana upstairs when we had planned a trip to the mall.

But that plan was royally screwed if Vana was having a mortal day. She'd agree to go sure, but she'd be distracted and down all day. Unless of course, . . . I got James to cheer her up. Brilliant Bella! I went off with my idea fresh in my mind, searching for my husband and his best friend.

When I finally found them, they were on the basketball court, and James was about to make a basket, until of course the basketball turned to melted rubber in his hands. Whipping his head around, his long brown skater hair fell in his eyes as he glared at me.

"Bella, no fair! You cheated. Just cause your husband was losing. . ." James complained, whining like a baby and trying to peel the sticky mess of his hands. My husband Derek came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist in a backwards hug. His head was on my shoulder as he laughed at his friend.

"Your just jealous mate, that you lost because of a pretty girl," Derek smirked, squeezing my waist. I laughed at his comment, and poked him in the arm. James was grumbling.

"That was a good basketball and that would have been an awesome shot," He kept complaining but I smirked a smirk that rivaled Derek's and spoke up.

"Oh James. Vana was still in your guys' room. She seemed pretty lonesome. You might want to go keep her some company," I said cheerfully, brushing my long black hair out of my eyes. James perked up and smiled deviously. Without a word, he vanished at vampire speed.

I turned to face Derek, and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Well we won't be seeing them for a while," Derek grinned suggestively. I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Come on let's find the rest of our crazy coven," I said smiling, and walked back towards the house, holding his hand so I knew he was trailing after me.

It took me half an hour, but I found Saphira in the gallery, Mia, Reena, and Jasna playing rock band in one living room, Cross and his men training, Katie and Rachelle arguing over the latest movie, and eventually I found Lacey and Izzy, also arguing but about how slutty Brittany Spears was.

We all congregated in the kitchen, excluding James and Vana of course. As I watched my family gather in our unused kitchen, I felt a pang as I was swarmed with a memory.

_Nirvana and I had been on the run for at least a few years now. We still mourned our mother, and killed any humans that became suspicious. We were only 16, not prepared for a world we'd never been expected to really be a part of. _

_The next town we picked was close to our old home. Nirvana had been wary about coming here, but I knew our fathers had hid money somewhere that only we could find. And that was when we picked up the scent of two other vampires. _

_I wanted to bolt then, but Nirvana convinced me to stay. We needed the money, she said. We couldn't survive in this world without it. There were no jobs for women in this day. We needed new clothes that weren't stolen. Nirvana and I were 16 for a longtime now, and we needed to enjoy life to some extent. _

_Nirvana went searching for money while I set up a home. She lasted a total of four days before the other vampires found her. She came running home, her hair wild, clothes dirty and face wild. Even though Nirvana was frazzled and dirty, her vampire beauty still shone through. _

_When she burst through the front door of our new home, I instantly panicked. I'd never seen Nirvana afraid, not even before the vampire turned us. _

"_I found them. The vampires we smelled. And they're coming here," That was all she said before there was a brisk knock on the door that had fallen shut behind my sister. _

_Instantly, my body went into a defense mode. I fought hard to control my voice and called out._

"_Come in." The two vampires that did indeed come in were beautiful. A girl with long brunette hair and knowing red eyes. Her companion was a tall man, with muscles left over from human days. He too was brunette, with the typical short hair of men these days. _

"_Hello. I am Loch, and this is my husband Emerson. We are rather recent vampires, and when we picked up your scent, we decided we had to see if you were a threat," This Loch girl was blunt, and speaking before her husband! When I was human, this would never have been tolerated. Thinking this made me feel like I'd gotten old. _

"_Hello," Nirvana was speaking now, and she had managed to fix her hair, "I am Nirvana, and this is my sister Isabella. We were turned just a few years ago," Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at them. They were the possible threat here. We wouldn't attack unless provoked. _

"_Why are you alone? Surely your creator must have stayed with you, your too young," The man, Emmerson, spoke. His voice was deep, but it irked me._

"_We are 16, plus the time we have been immortal," I said defensively. I didn't want them thinking we were ruled by unbeating hearts. _

I was pulled out of my memory as little Reena, who was only 10 forever, tugged on my arm to get my attention. Everyone ,minus the two having fun upstairs, was staring at me. It took me a minute to remember what I had to say, and I didn't like remembering it at all.

"There is another vampire coven in the town of Forks. 8 vampires, much smaller than us, but they could be a threat," I looked around at my family and saw the fear on Reena's face, the anxiousness to fight on the boys, and best of all, the absolute boredom on Mia's face. At that moment, James and Vana ran down the stairs, Vana with a smile on her face. At least someone was happier. But they both frowned when they saw everyone else.

"What did Cross do this time?" Came James's voice warily.

**Mia: Kinda ran out of steam there, but IT WAS MY CHAPPI! Three pages, in like two hours, with a lot of breaks. Writers block.**

**Siy: More like ten minutes of writing and five hours of messing around on fanfiction. :P**

**Mia: Whatever. =P**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello anyone who is reading this. Guess what? I dislike this story. So I am ending it. LATERS GATERS! **

** Sincerely Mia. **


End file.
